Naruhina Reencuentro
by Pausanias-gotic
Summary: les dejo mi 1 fanfic sale pues spero les guste y dejen sus reviews xfas hinata se da cuenta q naruto a vuelto y piensa confesarse naruto como SIeMPRE sin darse cuenta y al final sabe la vdd ..............
1. Volviendo a verse

_ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC STEM PERDONEN MIS ERRORES TODAVIA NO SOY MUY EXPERTO EN ESTO SI _

_AUTHOR:MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_ESCRITOR:yo  
_

Era aproximadamente las 9 am en Konoha..........

hacian ya dos años y medio de que Naruto Uzumaki se habia ido a entrenar con jiraiya

para mejorar sus habilidades, todos en konoa lo extrañaban.

En especial Hinata hyuga aqueella chica que siempre se habia sentido atraida

por el chico de pelo amarillo.........

Como de costumbre en el clan hyuga hinata se desperto

alas 10am .

-Buenos dia papá-saludo la hyuga aun con el cabello alborotado por el sueño

-buenos dias hija mia-saludo Hiashi Hyuga con voz alegre en el momento

que tomaba su ceral con leche- iras a tu entrenamiento hoy con vuestra sensei-comento con entusiasmo -hai asi es padre pero solo que ire sola, porque kurenai-sensei me dijo que tendria que ir a una mision fuera de konoha asi que me encargo mejorar mis habilidades-respondio hinata algo ruborizada

-jaja no podria aver pedido algo mas que a ti hija mia- le dijo felizmente-hiashi hyuga.

Caminaba hinata acia la zona de entramiento mientras pasaba entre los arbustos pensaba - ha pasado dos años y medio desde que mi kerido naruto-kun se fue....- inclinando su rostro y dejando caer una solitaria lagrima-se sento en un columpio mesiendose con la suave brisa.

waaaa Al fin hemos llegado a konaha ero-sennin ya ansiaba ver de nuevo mi hogar-, naruto! ponme atencion le reprendio Jiraiya, camina tranquilamente y haz como que vienes mas sabio y fuerte que nunca ,camina erguido-ve mira y aprende naruto

dijo una postura pomposa, en esos momentos pasaba una chika muy linda provocando que jiraiya-sama perdiera la postura- jajaja ero-sennin creo que sera mejor que no hables de eso porque saldras perdiendo - oh callate naruto tu tampoco has cambiado nada sigues siendo el chiquillo molestoso de siempre - no es cierto ahora soy mas fuerte y mas grande!!!! - la cara de naruto brillaba ante esas palabras

mira quien viene ahi naruto-señalo jiraiya - oooooooooh pero si es sakura-chan

sakura chan!!!! -sakura chan -corrio naruto a su encuentro - naruto?? eres tu ?-dijo perpleja sakura - si soy yo sakura-chan-enfrente de ella

o naruto has cmabiado mucho - sonrojada - tu tambien sakura eres mas linda.............baka! sigues igual que siempre -puñetazo lanzado y un naruto volando por los aires - sa-sakura-chan sigues teniendo esa fuerza bruta dijo naruto tendido en el suelo -bueno naruto aqui te dejo tengo asuntos de que hablar con la gondaime diciendo eso jiraiya se esfumo-

-si claro como si no supiera que va de nuevo a hacer sus investigaciones ..... añadio naruto- refiriendose ala costumbre de jiraiya de espiar alas chicas mientras se bañaban en las aguas termales-

quieres venir conmigo?-sakura a almorzar ramen en ichiraku-entusiasmado naruto -oh lo siento baka pero tengo que ir a entranar con tsunade-sama -adios naruto sayanora...

-porque siempre sakura me rechazaba de ese modo-preguntanose porque?

no era tan feo despues de todo ,pensaba ,pero porque ella siempre hacia lo mismo penso en tener una esperanza ahora que ya habian crecido pero ahora se daba cuenta que son las mismas de antes

Mientras tanto...

Hinata entrenaba duramente en el campo de entrenamiento

ya finalizado su entrenamiento penso en darse un chapuzón en una laguna despues de todo en esa zona solo entrenaba su equipo y el de naruto y dado que su equipo estaba en misiones y el de naruto estaba dividido solo ella se encontraba ahi.

-que fria esta el agua -penso tiritando en el agua- la kunoichi se quedo descansando y pensando en la orilla del lago totalmente desnuda pensando en quien mas podria ser:naruto

ttebayo- naruto se encontraba llendo al campo de entrenamiento, le traia viejos recuerdos cuando su equipo era uno..

- ero-sennin se a marchado- que debo hacer-espero que tsunade-nobachan me de misiones verdaderas o estare aburrido por un muy buen tiempo.....................................-

habia llegado ala zona y vio que estaba completamente vacia - que tiempos aquellos cuando estaba con kakashi-sensei ,sakura-chan y ......................... sasuke.

se oyo un gemido detras de los arbustos que ocultaban el lago- eh! kien esta ahi!- dijo naruto poniendose alerta-.. no puede ser- naruto-kun esta aqui en konoha- como no me entere de su llegada?- pensaba la kunoichi nerviosa- no me puede ver asi - se empezo a vestir apresuradamente y justo cuando se habia puesto la ultima de sus prendas aparecio naruto - hinata!! o hinata-chan!!

no sabia.. - que estabas aquii perdona mi imprudencia a pasado mucho tiempo-

naruto..-kun dijo con voz apenas audible-el rubor aparecia por sus mejillas-estaba nerviosa -y empezo a jugar con sus dedos- yo etto... etto..-ku-ku-an-do-do lle-ga-ga-gaste- dijo hinata con voz entrecortada

a causa de su nerviosimo-.... no hace mucho hinata-chan vine aqui porque queria darme una vuelta por mi antiguo lugar de entrenamiento jaja ya que bueno .. sakura-chan no podia comer ramen conmigo y ero-sennin se a ido a ver sus asuntos ... asi que digamos que estoy solo y aburrido... , has cambiado mucho hinata tu cabello es largo y estas mas alta y.... mas guapa porque negarlo -hinata-chan casi se colapsa con lo ultimo que le dijo -pero se mantuvo en pie- naruto-to-kun me a llamado guapa-dijo ilusionada- tu tambines estas muy cambiado - na-na-ruto.

derrepente,no puedo esperar a que me asignen una mision-dattebayoo-!! dijo naruto

°-° hinata-a punto de desmayarse- te sientes bien pregunto el ninja- tocandole la frente- naruto-kun esta muy cerca de mi esto es demasiado-que debo hacer - hinata tenia la mirada baja-esto-toy bien naruto-kun- a bueno que bien temia que te me fueras a desmayar hinata-chan - le preocupo!!.... dijo exitada hinata -

se oyo un rugido de alguien que no ha comido en mucho tiempo - jaja lo siento hinata,mi estomago pide ramen - me acompañarias a comer ramen?-

esto era mucho para nuestra hinata- acaso estoy soñando? se dijo hinata extremadamente nerviossa y mas roja que un tomate

naruto me esta invitando a comer- hinata estaba feliz de que estuviera pasandole algo que siempre habia ansiado con muchas ganas que pasase aquel momento ..- nerviosisima etto- etto- esta-tas segu-guro naruto-to-kun

- si no quieres no hay problema dijo tristemente naruo y dandose la vuelta iyendose cabizbajo- hinata viendo como su amado se marchaba solo por su balbuceo e inseguridad tomando valor del fondo de su alma y pensando que si no lo hacia lo perderia para siempre - naruto-kun!! naruto-kun!! no te vayas - naruto volteo sorprendido - si quiero ir contigo- dijo hinata con voz debil pero con seguridad y muy sonrojada

si aceptas!!? - hinata!..- si naruto-kun .. dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos- bueno, como sakura ya me habia rechazado supuse que tu reaccion y va a ser la misma,dijo encojiendose los hombres ...- no pienses naruto-kun.

que alegria tengo ahora con quien estar en estos momentos de soledad- hinata se ruborizo al maximo - pensando naruto-kun me consiedera una persona valiosa para el- que feliz estoy penso- y se le dibujo una bella sonrisa en el rostro de hinata.

llegaron en un ratito a ramen ichiraku

Dijo- yo invito vale hinata- naruto-kun- no - no t preocupes por mi yo tengo conque pagarlo - no señor yo te invito xfas dejame hacerlo si??? con una mirada suplicante- la hyuga nose pudo negar a semejante mirada y le dijo esta bien naruto tu me invitas-

que les doy a esta feliz pareja -dijo el dueño de ichiraku --- oh pero si eres tu naruto mira que te has cambiado mucho y vaya vaya pero si es la dulce hinata-san hhuuuyyy ! pero que linda pareja hacen

cuanto tiempo llevan de noviazgo?? eh porq no me habian dicho nada!! hinata-chan cayo desmayada ante eso- hinata eh hinata!!!

sore- naruto dijo en voz baja y con los ojos entrecerrados- donde estoy ? estamos en mi casa respondio naruto te traje cuando te desmayaste- o lo siento naruto no queria arruinar nuestra comida - ba no te preocupes hinata , la pedi para llevar - mira ya la tengo servida en la mesa- hay mi naruto-kun q tierno eres se dijo asi misma- gracias dijo- apenada , - no ahi de que hinata , vamos comamos .

la comida estuvo maravillosa , y ellos hablaron de lo que habian echo en los ultimos dos años hinata estaba sorprendida de que ya no tartamudeaba al hablar con naruto y de q podia controlar mejor sus nervios

a de ser verdad ella la pasaba la mar de bien platicando la conversacion mas larga con su querido naruto que las que habia tenido

naruto se sentia muy a gusto con hinata jamas creyo que aquella chica timida,que se ponia roja cuando estaba con el , y jugaba con sus dedos para no mirarlo pudiera ser tan interesante y agradable.

- la pase muy bien contigo -hinata estuvo maravillosa la comida no te parece hinata- si deliciosa dijo sonriendo ...

bueno caray... mira que hora es ya esta oscureciendo sera mejor que te lleve a tu kasa , -hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse- no hace falta naruto-kun yo puedo ir sola- ni ablar dejame acompañarte-respondio

esta bien- naruto es tan dulce..- pensaba hinata - . llegaron ala mansion hyuga y se despidieron

bueno hasta mañana hinata gracias por pasar el dia conmigo fue magnifico decia el rubio- gracias a ti naruto-kun.

que tienes que hacer mañana?? dijo naruto- pues mi equipo esta en mision y yo estoy libre por varios dias asi que creo que nada especial y tu?- pues nada tampoko no creo que la vieja tsunade me de una mision en unas semanas seguramente dira q debo de descansar y pues ero-sennin no esta , creo que nada .

te parece si nos vemos mañana al medio dia para almorzar d nuevo?.. - yo vengo por ti ..-que dices eh-

si me parece bien dijo hinata- feliz de que estuviera pasando tiempo con naruto y que mañana se volverian a ver, bueno asta mañana naruto y con todo el valor del mundo ...

hinata le planto un tierno beso en la mejilla a naruto - el cual sorprendido le dio uno tambien -apenadisima hinata y sorprendida por su atrevimiento dijo disculpame naruto espero no t haya molestado--

no para nada hinata dijo riendo me gusto jeje

hinata estaba roja ...

nos veremos mañana-hinata -.... si! naruto-kun!-


	2. La cita

Al dia siguiente....- suena el timbre despertador- naruto se despierta de golpe, y con ojos adormilados mira el despertador y se sobresalta...rayos!! pero si ya son mas de las 10 am, sera mejor que me aliste-,,... se vistio , arreglo un poco su habitacion y salio apresurado de su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llendo ala mansion hyuga-

naruto eh!! naruto -!!- grito sakura que acaba de aparecer doblando una esquina y habia visto al ninja caminar apresuradamente

a donde vas con tanta prisa naruto?- pregunto sakura-.. voy a ver a hinata-chan , -... sakura quedo con los ojos como platos- a hinata?? orale naruto eso si que es raro,, desde cuando te llevas tan bien con hinata que hasta la vas a visitar a su casa eh

-sinceramente desde ayer jeje esque ayer pasamos un dia esplendido juntos el mismo dia de mi llegada la encontre despues de que me rechazaras mi invitacion a comer ramen......- aquellas palabras atravesaron el corazon de sakura como dardos-- ....

- naruto yo no es que no quisiera solo que tenia que ir con tsunade-sama se excuso sakura , - no te preocupes sakura-chan te entiendo-

bueno naruto que te parece que para compensar mi error te invito yo hoy a comer! - eh que dices naruto- decia sakura - ........pues

nose sakura ya e quedado con hinata- y no seria correcto dejarla plantada - anda vamos no me digas que no porfas di que si - poniendo una mirada suplicante- a esta bien sakura-chan dijo el rubio emocionado de tener su primera cita con la pelirosa- jeje,sakura trabo platica con el para hacer que se olvide de la cita con hinata,,...

-sabia que no se me iba a negar - se dijo sakura-

mientras tanto....

- porque tardara tanto naruto-kun se decia hinata , algo desesperada de ver la tardanza de naruto - naruto nunca es impuntual no es propio de el - se decia asi misma -

y si la paso algo malo ? - se horrorizo ante ese pensamiento- sera mejor que vaya a verlo y se marcho hinata en busca de naruto-

en ichiraku ramen estaban sakura y naruto- oh vaya! naruto dijo el dueño de ichiraku

traes una chica distinta cada dia a comer contigo - picaron - jajaja

va no diga nada - onisan-... estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando llego hinata y no podia creer lo que via con sus ojos- no puede ser naruto-kun esta comiendo con sakura - yo crei .... crei ... que vendria conmigo, se desilusiono de forma lamentable- pero que tonta e sido - dijo sollozando, no pudiendo evitar que resbalasen las lagrimas por ese rostro hermoso, - como pude aver pensado que naruto se podria fijar en mi e sido una tonta , se marcho corriendo y llorando desconsoladamente,

naruto acababa d voltear pues le abia parecido oir a alguien llorar y alcanzo a ver a hinata corriendo en direccion a su casa- naruto se dijo no puede ser - hinata-chan a estado aqui y me a visto con sakura - que estupido e sido - porque no le avise por lo menos de que no podria ir - estar con sakura a echo que me olvide d el almuerzo con hinata ....

lo siento.... sakura-chan debo irme - tengo que ir aver a hinata y pedirle disculpas por lo que le e hecho ,arigato nos vemos...

y salio en direccion ala casa hyuga,...

habiendo llegado, allí toco el timbre y salio neji hyuga- hola naruto- saludo con su voz habitualmente fria

-que tal neji , esta hinata ? pregunto desesperado naruto- ... si pasale - la segunda puerta ala derecha segundo piso

- vaya la casa de hinata si que era grande - se dijo - subio las escaleras y se paro justo en la puerta del cuarto de hinata donde se oian unos sollozos- medito antes de tocar la puerta

-toc-toc se oyo- ki-ki-en'? dijo una voz quebrada- soy yo hinata- contesto naruto-

se abrio la puerta.... que paso naruto?- dijo evitando mirar a naruto y secandose las lagrimas con su manga.- crei que estarias con sakura almorzando-

en verdad lo siento hinata - sakura me invito hoy y pues.... veras no me olvide de el nuestro pero .... ella me empezo a hablar y hablar y sacarme platika e izo que me olvidara de lo que habiamos planeado-

-te entiendo naruto- no te preocupes - dijo hinata sin mirarlo alos ojos- la amas cierto? hinata esperaba la respuesta que podia destrozarle el corazon ,

- pues no lo se hinata- ...ella siempre a querido a sasuke yo la verdad ya no se si la amo- hinata empezo a volver a llorar silenciosamente- lagrimas cayeron de su rostro salpicando el suelo de madera-

esta bien naruto si la amas - no te volvere a molestar- no hinata tu no me molestas -para nada contesto naruto- ,me tengo que ir naruto ire a una reunion familiar corto hinata ... adios naruto-kun y diciendo eso se marcho a paso apresurado bajando las escaleras ...

hinata! espera! - hinata no volteo y salio por la puerta- naruto se sentia abatido.......


	3. Pidiendo perdón

_**bueno antes que nada les doy las gracias por que ayan leido mi historia asta aki perdona q no me aya presentado antes pero soy reciente en esto bueno espero y me dejen sus reviews vale **_

_**que disfruten el capitulo **_

-como podia haber echo eso?- se dijo tristemente naruto, la cabeza le daba vueltas... - ella no se merecia eso- pero esta decidido si señor , mañana ire ala mansion hyuga y no me ire hasta hacer que hinata me perdone...

eran ya las 12 de la noche- naruto estaba recostado encime del gran monumento a los hokages, mirando el cielo estrellado -aquel lugar era especial para el , solia ir ahi cuando tenia muchas cosas que pensar.-

-se oyo una voz de una persona que hablada consigo misma , una voz suave y dulce , estaba a unos cinco metros de donde estaba el , supuso que aquella persona no lo habia visto por los arbustos que estaban tapandolo - hinata ? penso- que hace aqui hinata a estas horas de la noche? se preguntaba con cara de desconcierto

-hinata-chan - que haces por aqui- dijo saliendo de su escondite- hinata se sobresalto y al ver a naruto su cara enrojecio rapidamente como solia pasarle cuando estaba con naruto en una situacion digamosle a solas - naruto-kun - dijo la hyuga - hinata no digas nada escuchame,....- perdoname por lo de hoy en serio porfavor perdoname -dijo poniendo una cara de profunda triisteza - naruto-kun- claro que te perdono como no habria de hacerlo- y sabiendo de las ganas que tenia de abrazar a su querido naruto eran demasiadas se atrevio a abrazarlo fuertemente- naruto sorprendido pero le correspondio y ambos se abrazaron -- no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron haci - no tengo ganas de soltar a hinata- penso- me siento tan bien abrazandola -estan suave - suspiro - - estoy con naruto y nos estamos abrazando que bien se siente estar entre sus brazos- pensaba hinata - se soltaron lentamente y se recostaron en el cesped -viendo directamente a las estrellas - esa costelacion me recuerda a tu rostro hinata - no lo crees? es igual de hermosa que tu - hinata se tapo su rostro para que no viese lo roja que se habia puesto - ... naruto..... lo dices en serio? - si en serio - es muy hermosa , tal como tu eres -le dedico una sonrisa .

Al mismo tiempo sakura , estaba sentada en su casa

pensando en las cosas que le habian pasado ultimamente

pensaba ... sera que naruto y hinata son......

-no , no eso no puede ser , razono - bueno hinata siempre a querido a naruto -

pero yo pensaba que a naruto yo le gustaba-

ahi no- no , esto mo me puede estar sucediendo .... siento como si yo sientiera algo por ................naruto, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas -

tengo que hablar con el mañana mismo- y decirle lo que siento-

-hinata sera mejor que nos vayamos , podria venir un lobo y nos podria comer-dijo bromeando-.

naruto-kun!!-dijo la chica algo atemorizada-

jaja hinata , tienes una cara muy chistosa cuando te asustas - ...

llegaron a la mansion hyuha- bueno hinata , sana y salva - naruto-kun si supieras que cada momento que paso contigo es maravilloso para mi- pensaba soñadoramente hinata-

que tengas buenas noches y dulces sueños hinata-chan- buenas noches que duermas bien- cuida naruto-kun , ve con cuidado , que descanses , te- te kiero! , yo tambien hinata !!

me kiere!!- naruto-kun me acaba de decir q me kiere!! - mas feliz no se podia sentir , estoy decidida mañana que lo vea le dire lo que siento por el.

Al dia siguiente : 8 am toc- tock - alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa de naruto- dush quien es? dijo adormilado - soy yo naruto abreme-dijo la voz de sakura -por la rendija

-sakura-chan eres tu??- si soy yo abre- ya voy -sakura ,apresudandose a abrir la puerta

-buenos dias sakura , que milagro ,pasale adelante dijo naruto. como estas? - dijo sakura

-bien , no me quejo y tu? que tal sakura - pues bien tambien naruto , amm,...vine porque tengo que decirte algo

importante para mi -

-pues adelante dimelo -dijo naruto impacientemente- veras naruto - la verdad es que --...

se acerco hacia el- sus rostros estaban muy cerca, .....sakura prefiero decircelo con hechos y no con palabras-......cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un beso,

al principio nada mas juntaron sus labios pero lentamente ambos empezaron a explorar sus bocas , jugueteando con sus lenguas , el beso cobraba mas intensidad,

naruto empeso a decender por su cuello , la recosto en su cama, y la empezo a besar en su cuello , sakura suspiro - naruto......

sakura-chan-gimio naruto

Hinata, se dirigia a la casa de naruto - voy a ver a mi naruto-kun - le dire lo que siento - esta vez lo hare , -se paro enfrente de la puerta , vio que estaba entreabierta, se asomo

y se impacto al verla la escena que se desarrollaba adentro entre sakura y naruto- hinata no soporto mas y salio corriendo llorando amargamente -

- que fue eso sakura-? ese ruido por la puerta- dejame ir a ver - quien abra sido naruto? no lo se dijo este-pero me parecio que alguien lloraba y corria- bueno seugramente lo imagine - si quizas fue eso dijo sakura

pero mira la hora naruto . tengo que ir a ver a tsunade-sama o pagare un severo castigo - ok sakura - nos veremos luego - si mi amor - se despidieron de un beso y se marcho-

naruto se ento en su mesa y medito lo que habia pasado, en parte estaba feliz pero por otra parte se sentia vacio como si eso no hubiera sido lo que el pensaba que deseaba en lo mas profundo de su corazon.

ire a ver a hianta- despues de todo el la consideraba su amiga -y sabia que podia confiar en ella en lo que sea.

Habia llegado a la casa de hinata -toco el timbre , dos veces - buenos dias joven , te puedo ayudar? dijo hiashi huyga, o buenos dias señor hiashi ,podria hablar con hinata? - si adelante , esta en el estanque del jardin al fondo ala izquierda,

- vaya se dijo naruto-

esta casa si que me sorprende cada ves que vengo-

estan grande - pensaba naruto-

mientras pasaba por los caminos rodeados de flores y arbustos-.

buenos dias hinata-

b-buenos dias naruto-kun-

estas bien ? - inquirio - te noto triste-

esto-toy bien no te preocupes-

- sabes hinata tengo algo que contarte , sakura-chan fue a mi casa

y me confeso que yo le gustaba - puedes creer eso hinata? , en serio me dijo eso, y bueno am... jeje nos besamos

iuju ,

- me alegro por ti naruto-kun, hinata se aguantaba las ganas de llorar ante las palabras que le habia dicho naruto ,

gracias hinata - tu siempre tan noble y buena amiga , sabes me alegra mucho de tener una a miga que me escuche ,alguien como tu ...

a mi tambien me alegra tenerte como amigo n-naruto -

bueno tengo que irme - hinata -chan ire a ver si tsunade-nobachan me asigna una mision- esta bien naruto-kun . te vere luego hinata , vendre en la tarde si tengo tiempo va?

esta bien - naruto. cuidate. - igualmente!!! le grito


	4. Amigos de nuevo

**Bueno antes que nada les agradezco mucho que continuen leyendo mi historia en serio que me da gusto espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo lo hize escribiendolo...**

Paso un mes desde que naruto habia conversado con hinata en el estanque - habia intentado verla pero hinata siempre lo evito por temor a que la lastimaran mas de lo que habia sido lastimada.

naruto la paso feliz con sakura en todo este mes ... pero algo estaba por cambiar

Hokage-sama- dijo un AMBU, he divisado a sasuke-kun a las afueras de la aldea, se dirige hacia aqui.

QuE!!!SASUKE ESTA DE VUELTA-!! grito -tsunade - informa a naruto y a sakura traemelos ahora mismo- hai -respondio el AMBU y se esfumo.

-tsunade-nobachan .- es cierto q sasuke a regresado a konoha, !!

dijo naruto apenas abria la puerta de la oficina de tsunade-

tsunade-sama - a regresado sasuke-kun!!!! grito sakura a su maestra.

asi es un ambu me informo de que sasuke se dirige hacia aqui...... - dijo tsunade

El tiempo pasaba, todos estaban el silencio se oia el tic tac del reloj de pared , se oian pasos sutiles que se acercaban a donde se hayaban ellos.... la puerta se abrio.... sasuke habia regresado..

el ambiente se puso tenso ,, sasuke entro .....

tiempo sin vernos naruto, sakura , tsunade

sasuke..... dijo naruto

sasuke-kun............... sasuke.... kun as vuelto!!! , sakura lo abrazo , cosa que a naruto le agrado mucho,

porque regresaste sasuke... ,- contestame le dijo naruto

he resuelto mis problemas , he matado a mi hermano , he regresado para restaurar mi clan..............

tsunade- mataste a tu hermano itachi?

sasuke- asi es mi venganza a sido completada....

tsunade- no bachan dejara a sasuke regresar asi como asi despues de irse sin importarle nada...?

- no sin antes asignarle tareas especial y ayuda de misiones de la aldea gratis si es q kiere regresar.... respondio tsunade

estoy dispuesto lo hare a cualquier costo -dijo sasuke

oh sasuke -kun eres increible- decia sakura

Una semana despues sasuke se dedicaba a todo tipo de tareas que le encargaba la hokage , y al mismo tiempo la relacion de naruto y sakura se deterioraba gradualmente ,

-estoy harta de tu celos naruto- sabes porque siempre me preguntas a donde voy y que si vere a sasuke

- solo quiero protejerte de ese criminal - se excuso naruto

creo que puedo defenderme por mi misma- dijo sakura friamente- asta aqui llegamos naruto-.....

- pues bien!! sakura no te necesito eres una... decia naruto

-paff!! sakura le abia soltado un puñetazo tremendo a naruto que volo por los aires..... una que naruto!!?? una que!!?

n-nada sakura olvidalo... sakura se fue sin importarle en lo mas minimo que naruto estuviese en el suelo sangrando.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 ymedia de la tarde -

naruto andaba cojeando por la calle en direccion a su casa , el golpe de sakura lo habia dejado muy molido

hinata venia caminando por la misma calle q narut0 pero en direccion contraria - naruto no la habia visto pues andaba cabizbajo-

hinata se escondio - por dios - es naruto-kun , parece que no esta muy bien - estara herido? dijo asustada hinata , que hago , que debo hacer, etto... ettto... , tomo su decision

- naruto-kun-! estas bien...? - vaya hinata no te abia visto en un buen de tiempo

te escondiste de mi?- pregunto

- hinata se puso sonrojada- no naruto kun - yo no..

jaja bromeaba- sonrio naruto

te duele mucho??- dijo timidamente hinata

waa- si - demasiado - se quejo -naruto

- quien te hizo esto -naruto-kun ?

-am ... pues ......verasz...... a ...esta bien.... fue sakura-chan - confeso naruto

p-pero porque??!! dijo alarmada hinata -

veras ella y yo amm cortamos ya sabes sasuke de regreso ya sabes que significa eso...-

- te entiendo naruto- dijo hinata- en su mente - naruto kun a roto con sakura que bien sakura nose merece a naruto no lo valora ...... aunque lamento que eso lastime a mi naruto-kun penso lo ultimo con tristeza

Y era verdad pues sakura ahora estaba con sasuke del cual siempre habia estado enamorada .

Hinata ayudo a naruto a llegar a su casa y le sano sus heridas con delicadeza

-auch ,, duele , duele -decia naruto

- lo siento naruto, pero si no lo hago tus heridas se pueden empeorar- dijo mostrando sincera preocupacion al ver sus heridas

- hinata.....-

si? naruto...-kun .... - dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa y a jugar con sus dedos

- de verdad agradesco lo que haces por mi - te quiero mucho hinata-chan

- n-naruto -kun!! dijo hinata muy roja , y desviando la mirada -

que ? hinata es la verdad -

etto....etto... y-yo t-tambien te quiero muchonaruto- estaba muy nerviosa.

me alegra saber eso hinata-chan...

Hinata y naruto cenaron juntos y platicaron de las cosas que habian hecho en el tiempo que no se vieron . hinata se sentia contenta de estar de nuevo con naruto y ya no se sentia triste

pues ahora sabia que naruto se habia dado cuenta de la personalidad verdadera de sakura .

-como estuvo la cena- naruto? pregunto hinata-

- muy rica eh cocinas super rico... - seras una buena esposa- comento naruto

-hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse - ahi.... mi naruto-kun.

- debo irme naruto , ya es algo tarde , dijo hinata- aunque en realidad ella se moria de ganas de quedarse con naruto

- esta bien hinata - te acompaño

-no naruto!!- tu debes recuperarte - dijo hinata preocupada-

-a ba ya me siento super bien - dijo el rubio -

- xfavor naruto hazlo por mi ... si? dijo timidamente

sol oporque tu me lo pides- hinata-chan - refunfuño el chiko-

que descanses narutokun-

que descanses hinata-chan


	5. La mision

AQUI LES DEJO EL QUINTO CAPITULO Y POR DIOS QUE ESTA VES SI SERA LARGO JEJEJE BUENO ESPERO ME SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIWS TOMARE EN CUENTA ALGUNAS OPINIONES Q SEAN BUENAS BUENO

LEANLO A SUS ANCHAS.............

Vaya que me levante tarde- son las 10 jaja no me suele pasar a menudo. se decia naruto , cuando se despertaba.

tomo rapidamente su desayuno ,se alisto y salio a ver a kakashi

vaya ya tiene que no veo a kakashi sensei me pregunto que habra estado haciendo en todo este tiempo.....

Kakashi sensei!! kakashi sensei!!!- gritaba naruto

- hola naruto como te trata la vida- pregunto el ninja copia-

no muy bien- contesto

el ninja copia,miro al cielo con aire de pensativo,

sakura cierto??-dijo finalmente kakashi

asi es - dijo naruto

sabes naruto aveces es mejor olvidar cosas del pasado, puede que solo sea un capricho y no lo que tu realmente quieres , piensa que podria aver

seguramente una chica que se muere por ti pero tu no te has dado cuenta todavia, quizas sea amiga tuya.....

pero quien es sensei.... kien es?! -

tendras que averiguarlo por ti mismo naruto..... , puff... desaparecio. -kakashi -sensei!!! - grito para que no se fuera.

Para naruto las siguientes semanas le fueron dificiles le seguia doliendo lo de sakura aunque en menor grado pero le seguia doliendo

entrenaba diariamente , no sabia cuando tsunade lo podia mandar a una mision.

EH NARUTO!! naruto!!

ola! kiba-tiempo sin vernos no crees? -

wo - pero si que has crecido naruto , guau guau!!! -ladro akamaru

o vaya kiba este es akamaru!! esta enorme , solias llebarlo en tu cabeza te acuerdas??

bueno ahora que lo dices jeje si pesa demasiado para llevarlo sobre mi - dijo kiba alegremente

Cambiando de tema ,naruto , tsunade-sama nos quiere ver en su oficina ahora mismo- informo kiba

de que se trata?-

al parecer es una mision - dijo kiba....

Bueno naruto , kiba - dijo Tsunade ... esperemos a que llegue hinata ,

naruto tenia cara de sorprendido

se oyo que alguien tocaba la puerta

adelante- hinata

ai , ola...... .,..... naruto-kun penso .. naruto-kun sera mi compañero - dijo emocionada

bueno ya estan todos aqui , veras naruto tu has sido elegido

para reemplazar a shino aburame en esta mision

sere el reemplazo de shino_??

asi es el ahora esta en una mision que llebara mucho tiempo

y kurenai - sensei? interrumpio naruto

ella esta con shino dijo con impaciencia - iran solamente ustedes tres.

no habra capitan , ustedes tres tomaran las deciciones tal como lo vean en sus puntos de vista de cada uno

la mision es de rango A ----,,,, . consiste en el asesinato de un criminal del pais del viento su nombre es Sanko Ashimaru.

espero lo mejor de ustudes , suerte , marchense!!!.

Espere Tsunade-sama- interrumpio Shizune me a llegado un mensaje de kurenai-sensen ,solicitan que le envien a kiba-kun y a akamaru-kun

que!? y quien se supone que realizara esta mision.

si me permite tsunade-sama alego shizune opino que naruto-kun y hinata-san podran con la mision

bueno .. bueno si no hay mas remedio- suspiro tsunade-

kiba te renuniras con shino y kurenai en el puento del pais del te.

entendido hokage-sama y desaparecio con akamaru

Naruto- hinata ustedes dos iran solos ala mision que les habia dicho antes . suerte . marchaos!.

salieron del despacho de tsunade hinata iba a ir a sus cosas y naruto por las suyas se reunirian en 15 minutos en la puerta principal de la aldea de la hoja

-es verdad.. estoy en una mision yo con naruto solos - pasaremos tiempo juntos ... pensaba hinata emocionada , si las cosas salen bien yo podria confesarle a naruto lo que siento por el-

aquella era su oportunidad..

hinata , nos vemos en 15 minutos en la puerta principal de la aldea dijo con voz indiferente

- ai naruto- en su mente penso porque ablo asi ??parece que no esta a gusto de que solo yo y el vayamos ala mision

aquel pensamiento entristecio a hinata

se vieron en la hora acordada y salieron en rumbo a su destino llendo velozmente por los arboles

-

hinata-

si naruto-kun?

am yo esto... de alguna manera se sentia sonrojado

sabes te agradezco de nuevo lo mucho lo que hiciste por mi cuando estaba herido por los golpes de sakura- dijo naruto

- no fue nada naruto-kun respondio hinata con voz timida

si lo fue hinata , esque eso ami me hace pensar que en verdad tu me aprecias ......

- hinata se quedo callada- en su mente pensaba : si supieras naruto - kun... que yo te amo con toda mi alma.

Un relampago ilumino sus caras seguido de un trueno y el sonido de las gotas al caer en la tierra

sera- mejor que acampemos debajo de ese gran arbol sugirio naruto

.- naruto yo olvide mi tienda de campaña - dijo triste y apenada hinata

no te preocupes en el mio cabemos

si no te molesta compartirla conmigo claro-

no para nada naruto-kun - voy a compartir la tienda con naruto -kun!!

buenas noches hinata-

buenas noches naruto-

Amanecio ,,,..... - que sueño mas hermoso , e tenido, soñe que estaba yo con naruto en una mision solos y que compartiamos la tienda de campaña........

oh hinata ya estas despierta e que bueno porque te traje unos pescados que pesque hace media hora , estan listos y fritos,

pero si no fue un sueño!!! estoy- con naruto kun , y si compartimos la tienda !! se dijo asimisma emocionada.

gracias por preocuparte por mi naruto- dijo una hinata sonrojada-

ba no es nada lo hago porque me importas ,

hinata estba nerviosa- g - gracias naruto.

Llegaron a la aldea de la arena, localizaron su objetivo, se dieron cuenta de que el tipo Sanko era un hombre muy custodiado y poseedor de una mansion. Lo observaron durante un par de dias para analizar sus movimientos y estudiar detenidamente el plan que harian para entrar furtivamente a su mansion y asesinarlo.

Este es el plan hinata-chan .

hare unos clones de sombra los cuales se encargaran de los guardias que rodean la mansion, otros clones se dirigiran al punto mas alejado de la mansion para hacer que los guardias vayan

hacia ellos y los distraigan entonces tu y yo entraremos ala mansion y derrotaremos a nuestro objetivo es sencillo no? que opinas? hinata-chan

pues es un plan excelente pero.... que pasara si no sale todo como lo planeamos?

- pues huimos, dejando clones nuestros para que piensen que somos nosotros.- respondio naruto

excelente idea mi naruto -kun penso hinata

todo se llevo acabo como lo tenia plaeado pero al llegar en el momento culminante con su objetivo la batalla fue dura,....

vaya , vaya asi que konoha envia a dos ninjas a matarme- se burlo Sanko

esto sera en verdad satisfactorio - jajajaj su risa era fria y hartante

nosotros cumpliremos nuestra mision que es acabar contigo rata de caño!! -

pero que modales chico- ataco a naruto con una rapidez sumamente extraordinaria la batalla era pareja y extenuante

naruto-kun ten cuidado!! - grito hinata-

....................

Sanko esta debilitado y moribundo por un rasengan de naruto y el ataque de hinata

MOcosoS!!! no morire sin llebarme a uno de ustedes!!!!-

callate!!- le contesto naruto-

y le asesto otro rasengan directo en el corazon - Sanko salio volando

pero antes lanzo una especie de aguja verda a hinata que le alcanzo en el hombro ...... te dije que no morire sin llebarme a uno de ustedes chico idiota e impertinente!! y diciendo eso cayo muerto.

HinAta!!!! HINATA!!! .....

n-naruTo-kun!! naruto -kun..........cayo al suelo .

no hinata , resiste por favor ,llegaremos pronto

se sentia abatido, una desesperacion horrenda surgia del fondo de su ser , una rabia hacia el enemigo , y un sentimiento por hinata que nunca antes le habia sucedido

hinata ..... hinata!!!! ,,,, no!!! no me agas esto por favor .. hinata!!!

n-naruto , tengo algo q-q- decirte -

dime hinata- yo t- yo t- ............. se desmayo.........

1 SEMANA despues

hinata , al fin has despertado-

n-naruto? una cara sonriente la miraba , d--donde estoy? - en konaha hinata-

p-pero si estabamos en la mision

ya paso hinata te traje para que te quitaran el veneno-

lentamente se esforzo por sentarde en la cama -

ten cuidado hinata, no te esfuerzes demasiado-

has dormido aqui naruto-kn?

am - yo ... .veras... hinata-chan ... me preocupe demasiado por ti que me quede la semana en tu cuarto... para estar en el momento que tu despertaras...

hinata lo miro a los ojos.... aquel chico del cual ella se habia enamorado se habia quedado

con ella solo para eso,, para estar en el momento que despertara .... no pudo evitar que resbalazen lagrimas perlas de su rostro

porque lloras hinata-chan? se alarmo naruto

l-lo siento n-aruto solo-lo es que yo t- t - amo ......

que tu que?? !

si naruto -kun yo siempre e estado enamorada de ti ,desde que ibamos en la academia siempre te e admirado

tu valor , tu nunca te rendias, tu me animabas a seguir adelante , siempre quize mejorar gracias a ti n-naruto -kun , tu sonrisa me salvo tus palabras de aliento tu me diste esparanza cuando nadie

creia en mi .........

- hi-hinata- c-chan-!

no digas mas .- replico naruto...

sus rostros estaban cerca , podian sentir su respiracion mutuamente,

hinata estaba nerviosa.... podria ser su primer beso... lo seria?? ...

naruto se acerco lentamente ...

- sus labios se posaron en los de hinata..... fue un beso tierno ...

tenian los ojos cerrados.. disfrutaban el momento ... aquello era lo que mas habia deseado por la hyuga.... ser correspondida por su naruto-kun

el beso empezo a tomar sabor.... exploraron sus bocas mutuamente disfrutando del elixir ... sus lenguas se encontraron como viejas amigas... se entrelazaron

aquel fue su primer beso....

naruto tomo aire.. hinata... yo me e dado cuenta en todo este tiempo que tu eres la persona que realmente amo .... e sido tan ciego que no me daba cuenta que tu estabas siempre conmigo... me ayudabas en todo .. .tratabas de ser mi amiga... yo solo lo arruinba,......

eso ya no importa naruto-kun - lo que importa es el presente- hinata - beso nuevamente a naruto , naruto la tomo de la cintura ,y la recosto entre las sabanas

acaricio su cabello , poso sus manos en esa cintura fina , lentamente empezo a besar su cuello ..... n-naruto -kun ..... suspiro hinata..

te amo... - naruto .... te amo hinata....


	6. La forastera y Aquella noche

_AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 6 QUE LO DISFRUTEN............_

naruto....kun -suspiro hinata-

hinata....... tu ... este... serias mi novia? pregunto el uzumaki

...n-naruto....kun.... - me esta pidiendo que yo sea su novia.... no cabe duda es en verdad hinata estaba de lo mas feliz era la persona mas feliz en todo el universo.

yo.. claro que quiero ser tu novia ... mi naruto-kun -aquellas palabras que hinata siempre le habia querido decir brotaron de su boca dirigidos alos oidos de naruto , que al escuchar la respuesta

sonrio y beso a hinata.

Apartir de ese momento las cosas parecian salir bien para ellos dos, todo era tan maravilloso......

Se cumplia el primer mes desde que iniciaron su noviazgo.

- feliz aniversario mi amor- susurro naruto a los oidos de su amada hinata . habia entrado temprano por la ventana de su recamara .

-feliz aniversario amor mio- le correspondio hinata- abriendo los ojos para ver a su amado que estaba inclinado hacia ella .

naruto- vete no te puede ver mi papa todavia no sabe lo nuestro - si te ve aqui no quiero q te lastime ..... mi naruto-kun.

-hinata, es tiempo de que le digamos la verdad.- no crees?

- si, pero esperemos un poko mas si?? por favor , te prometo que se lo diremos - solo esperemos un poco mas -pidio hinata

solo porque tu me lo pides mi angel precioso.-

hinata - se sonrojo -

te veo en el parque como siempre si?

- ahi te vere amor....

- Naruto estaba sentando en el parque esperando a hinata , y vio a otra pareja en otra banca

quien mas serian.....

sasuke y sakura tiernamente abrazados disfrutando de aquella agradable mañana

naruto- no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de rabia hacia sakura

recordando el daño que le habia echo a el , de no ser porque tenia a hinata , el no hubiera podido olvidar a sakura rapidamente.

- ya estoy aqui naruto-kun- n-naruto esos son .......... sakura y sasuke?....

-si ..... son ellos - dijo naruto mirandolos

- no les agamos caso dejemos que disfruten la mañana ... y asi nosotros tambien debemos disfrutarla no? mi princesa...

ahi.. mi nnaruto kun .... dijo con mirada timida..

te amo... naruto -

se besaron ....

Vaya .... vaya ... naruto ... asi que tu y hinata estan saliendo no es asi baka - dijo sasuke . sakura por alguna razon no los volteaba a ver.

si asi es sasuke y veo que tu sales con sakura - no? - respondio naruto

- asi es - asu lado restaurare el clan uchiha

me alegro por ti y sakura - dijo naruto con voz indiferente.

bueno nos retiramos , vamos sakura dejemos que se diviertan

-ai sasuke-kun.

- porque sakura no nos volteo a ver , naruto kun -

no lo se pero no me importa un minimo- respondio naruto duramente

- lo-lo siento naruto-kun dijo hinata

perdoname hinata ... esque yo....

la sigues keriendo verdad- pregunto hinata con el corazon en la mano

-naruto la miro fijamente a los ojos , y la beso.

hinata , tu eres la unica mujer que me importa y la unica a la que amo y amare.....

n-naruto-kun - dijo hinata lanzandose a los brazos de su amado

.

Naruto habia ido a entrenar y hinata ya estaba entrenando tambien con su equipo despues de tanto tiempo de estar sin entrenar,

Wa- Hoy si que entrene como nunca wa dattebayoo!!!

si - no debo perder mi condicion - ahora correre hasta mi casa

debo llegar en menos de 10 minutos

Corrio c0mo loco con toda la energia del mundo , sin querer atropello a una joven que pasaba y dio tres vueltas asta caer boca arriba

- auch- qpaso?- que pero si atropelle a una persona!!! o

cuanto lo siento señorita no yo.. no era mi intencion .... l-l-lastimarla... se acaba de percatar lo linda que era la joven

que habia atropellado

- n-no tepreocupes yo iba distraida no me dicuenta que venias - lo siento

- no yo soy el que lo siente , esque venia muy motivado por mi entrenamiento , cuanto lo siento

te ize daño?- no no es nada , solo son unos raspones-repuso la joven-

no eres de aqui verdad-pregunto naruto al darse cuenta que a ella nunca la habia visto antes en ningun lado

- no yo ... vengo del pais del te, tengo el proposito de iniciar una nueva vida aqui.

oh , vaya entonces no conoces a nadie aqui?-pregunto el rubio

no yo pensaba pedirle a alguien o a una familia que me aceptase en su casa por un tiempo mientras buscaba trabajo y conseguia rentar una vivienda

oye , si quieres puedes venir a mi departamento digo , creo que la caida fue algo fuerte es lo menos

que puedo hacer por ti ademas vivo solo

- vives solo y como ?

amm .. veras yo no tengo familia

o-O lo siento no sabia ...

ba no tep reocupes , por favor acepta mi oferta- insistio naruto

esta bien .-- bien sigueme

De camino ala casa de naruto platicaban

y cuentame porque decidiste venir ala aldea de la hoja , bueno si esque se puede saber -inquirio naruto

- pues la verdad esque mi unico familiar , mi abuelito , a fallecido y la verdad en el pais del te no tenia a nadie de importancia para mi y siempre

me atrajo esta villa no se porque pero decidi que seria un buen lugar para empezar mi vida de nuevo-

oye por cierto cual es tu nombre ? - pregunto naruto

mi nombre es Kurima Izusuki

yo Soy Uzumaki Naruto. contesto -el rubio.

Llegaron a su casa , la chica en lo particular la encontro agradable , pequeña pero confortable penso ella .

enm... esta algo desordenada jeje lo siento , sk no tuve tiempo de barrer...

es un lugar lindo ! comento la chica-

... naruto se apeno un poco... gracias -dijo-

gustas cereal-? invito naruto sirviendo en un tazon-

yo esto es muy amable usted naruto en serio se agradezco lo que ase pormi

hablame de tu kurima- ya somos amigos verdad?

si -naruto te lo agradezo mucho , yo are la limpieza si quieres

- no es necesario Kurima-

no , por favoor dejame acerlo para asi pagar algo por lo que tu estas haciendo por mi

esta bien , pero si estas cansada no lo agas ok?

esta bien, naruto .

te voy a curar esas heridas- se inclino a vendarles

-kurima se apeno un poco pero dejo que le curasen las heridas,

duerme en mi cama , yo tengo una plegable-

n-no.... de veras yo puedo dormir en el sofa-

no de ninguna manera señorita - dijo riendo naruto

jajaja , eres tan divertido naruto , me agradas - dijo kurima

y tu ami - le respondio naruto

Durmieron tranquilamente .

Hinata se habia le vantado temprano para ir a ver a naruto , llevandole comida para que desayunasen en su casa,

- toco la puerta- naruto-kun ,despierta. - naruto-kun

pasa hinata - lo siento esque tuve el sueño pesado- decia naruto

Hinata entro y vio a kurima, durmiendo.

mmm... naruto quien es ella -?pregunto hinata

veras ... . Y le conto la historia de como habia llegado a parar hasta su casa.

kurima se desperto y se apeno mucho al ver a hinata .

ella es tu novia?- pregunto

si ella es mi hermosa hinata-dijo naruto besandola brevemente.

hinata-estaba sonrojada.

-Desayunaron los tres , la comida fue deliciosa. hinata se sentia un poco rara ahora que sabia que aquella chica viviria un tiempo indefinido en la casa de su amado naruto-kun

que para colmo tambien era sumamente bonita.

y aunque hinata se sentia algo disgustada por la presencia de kurima en el fondo sabia que la queria ,

- teparece si cenamos hoy naruto-kun ?

- claro hinata , justamente te queria preguntar si querias hacer algo para esta noche-

-pues a mi me gustaria q cenesemos juntos, am que opinas... ? pregunto hinata mirando con ojos lindos a naruto

fascinante idea , te paso a buscar a las 7 -

se despidieron con un beso

7:pm

Te ves hermosa hinata-le dijo naruto mirandola con ojos radiantes-

gracias naruto kun dijo hinata ruborizandose-

se habia puesto un hermoso vestido azul , y unas zapatillas plateadas ,tambien lucia un hermoso collar de perlas que hacian juego con sus preciosos ojos

-te gusto?- dijo hinata picaramente

- me encantas , dijo naruto al tiempo que la besaba ,

tuvieron una esplendida cena-

bueno mi princesa- no es ya hora de dormir-?

estaban ellos dos en el dormitorio de hinata ,habian entrado por la ventana para no ser detectados.

todavia no naruto, etoo.... quisiera ..... que tu te quedases conmigo, lo abrazo fuertemente-

hinata-chan , claro que me gustaria,

se besaron ,con fuerza y pasion, lo unico que sabia era que no querian que aquello terminase,

n-naruto-kun! suspiro hinata-

hinata-chan- dijo asu ves naruto,

aquello cobraba intensidad, lentamente naruto la empuja con suavidad hasta la cama de hinata,

se dejaron caer en ella estan acostados con naruto arriba de hinata besandose suplicando porque aquello no terminase,

lentamente naruto la despojo de su vestido..... bajo por su cuello , besando cada partecita de la tersa piel de su amada hinata ,

, naruto desprendio el sosten de hinata, liberando aquel atributo que dios le habia mandado a hinata, -hinata se sonrojo mucho

naruto beso con delicadeza cada uno de sus senos ,

naruto....... himio hinata de placer, con sus ojos cerrados...

empezaron a desvestirse con suavidad, estan ya en ropas interiores ,

naruto beso sus pechos , y bajo por su abdomen ,se liberaron al mismo tiempo sus ropas interiores , y asi estan tal como dios los trajo al mundo,

hinata- estaba muy sonrojada , ... .narutokun-gimio hinata, hinata-chan.... gimio naruto

empezo a besar aquel santuario de hinata, virgen y hermoso, hizo circulos con su lengua , hinata- no aguantaba el placer ,

aahh...... naruto-kun-!!.....

,,, se acomodo , para poder penetrarla..... - hazme tuya naruto-kun .....

empezo a empujar despacio hacia el interior de hinata... haciendolo con delicadeza , pues no queria lastimarla..

hinata , estaba nerviosa , con los ojos cerrados ....

naruto empezo las embestidas suavemente.... - hinata sintio una punzada d dolor , seguido de una oleada de placer....

se aceleraron las embestidas, hinata movia sus caderas para que sea mas profundo.

aaaahhhhh.... naruto ...... .. aaaaahhhhh. ...... te ammo - naruto-kun!!!!!!!!

hin...nata.. te amo .... mi hinata-chan,... ahhhhhhhh gimio naruto.

ambos estaban en la gloria , cambiaron de postura estaves hinata arriba de naruto..

disfrutaban aquel momento al maximo .... aquel momento en que se demostraban su amor.... aquel momento unico .....

aaahhh . ..... naruto -kun!!! ,.----..... hinata-chan!! ahhhhh...

estaban cerca del climax .... las embestidas eran rapidas ... se besaban con lujuria.... sentian el sudor de sus cuerpos.. eran uno solo ......

llegaron al climax .... con una explosion de placer ...... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH .... NARUTO - KUN!!!......

H-HI-NATA-CHAN!! ........... sentia algo tibio y caliente que recorria el interior de hinata.

estaban exaustos ....


	7. Amor

**AQUI LES DEJO EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO SE TERMINA LA HISTORIA JEJE EMM PERDONEN LA TARDANZA PERO BUENO DE NUEVO ME RESURGIO EL ESPIRITUO CUIDENSE BYEEE**

0000000000000000000

muchas gracias naruto-san me has ayudado mucho

he comprado mi casa y me mudare nunca podre pagarte lo que isiste por mi -la forastera se despedia de naruto y hinata

ven a visitarnos cuando quieras va? - invito naruto

siempre seras bienvenida-apunto hinata

arigato-naruto-san-hinata-san

vieron como se iba caminando..

y pensar que me llegue a poner celosa... -dijo en voz baja hinata-

celosa...? -respondio naruto

etto....."me alcanzo a oir!!!" penso hinata

un poquito.. es que es muy bonita.. -bajando la mirada

mi princesa tu eres mil veces mas bonita- respondio naruto acercando sus labios y besandolos con suavidad a los de su amada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

diablos!!- voy a volver a llegar tarde a mi boda - pénso con rabia naruto.

tranquilo dobe , no te me desesperes- decia sasuke observandolo

000000000

hinata a que naruto se desmayara de tan solo ver lo hermosa que estas- sakura peinaba a hinata para su boda con naruto habian pasado ya dos meses que naruto se lo habia pedido

"fflashh back"

hinata-chan,- naruto la miraba con una mirada llenar de amor

si?- naruto-kun,- respondio-

eto yo.-......- "por dios santo no puede ser que me cueste trabajo esto" -

aceptarias casarte- conmigo??? ...... lo he dicho sii solo me queda escuchar su respuesta.

n-naruto-kun.....y-yo por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo -... respondio hinata con lagrimas de felicidad al saber que su sueño seria hecho realidad...

llegar al altar y que naruto la este esperando ahi para sellar su amor por la eternidad..

fin del flash back

vamos hinata , no querras llegar tarde a tu boda -sakura reprendia a hinata .

ya voy solo me falta mis zapatos-

baka , asi que el baka de naruto se va a casar - comento sasuke a naruto con cara de aburrimiento .

y tu cuando ee h sasuke??-- naruto le lanzo una mirada con burla

e yo??? casarme? has perdido lo poco de cerebro que te quedaba verdad teme ..sasuke puso cara de sufrimiento

yo quizas me case para este verano.....

wow eee felicidades dobe - le apunto naruto

..

dos horas despues

..

estamos reunidos para celebrar la union de uzumaki naruto con hyuga hinata.

todos estaban reunidos en la capilla de konoha naruto lucio un grandioso esmoquin con una rosa , y hinata asu lado con su precioso vestido de novia

blanco con un velo fino y detallado.

El clan hyuga estaba reunido , casi toda konoha estaba ahi para celebrar la tan importante union

uzumaki naruto aceptas a hyuga hinata como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

por supuesto que acepto padre- respondio naruto con su habitual entusiasmo

hyuga hinata- aceptas a uzumaki naruto como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

acepto -hinata con una bella sonrisa de esas que solo hinata puede mostrar.

bueno con el poder que me otorga mi puesto yo los declaro MARIDO Y MUJER... puede besar ala novia.

Al fin hinata-chan -naruto mostraba su rostro con una felicidad absoluta

naruto-kun mi sueño se ha hecho realidad te amo naruto-kun

te amo hinata ....

beso-........

6 años despues......................

En una gran casa alas afueras de konoha una familia estaba de picnic en los jardines de su casa.

minato- hazme el favor de no comerte la comida de tu hermana - reprendia naruto a su hijo de 5 años

aah papa , pero tengo hambre ademas haruko no quiere comer -

mama... minato quiere comerme.... .-minato no hagas eso , decia con dulzura hinata

Han pasado 6 años la familia uzumaki disfruta de la vida

naruto-kun- decia hinata sonrojada-

sabias lo preciosa que te ves cuando te sonrojas mi amor?-

me lo dices todos los dias mi naruto-kun

se besaron ,, suavemente , con delicadeza,, incrementaron el ritmo y se transformo en un beso apasionado-

naruto-kun

hinata-chan

.. tendremos otro bebe - susurro hinata a naruto.


End file.
